


My deepest desire

by human_collector



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Self-Indulgent Originals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: My true and only wish in life.





	My deepest desire

**Author's Note:**

> If you share this outside, please do not give away the surprise in the end, thank you.

My only wish is that they stay safe.

I stood in front of my door searching for my key in my purse. It hit me that a tall bald man, holding a black leather woman’s purse is leading to questions about my sexuality.

That realization hits me every time I stand in that hallway and search for my keys. Some neighbors noticed me and I was not able to forget that since. It bothers me enough.

I pluck them out and twist them in the lock. I can feel their energy through the door now that I have contact with it. A surge of happiness courses through me as well. My best friends in the entire world are there, behind the door.

“I’m home” I yell as I took off my shoes.   
Tapping stopped. Music kept playing.

“Welcome home” said some quiet voices.

The quiet voices were beside me, and I looked to see my art and programming nerds sitting on the living room couch,sharing the TV and a earphone set to some playlist on youtube.

Zoey had her mouth open and she was drooling on her hand as she was drawing Link in yet another dynamic pose, surrounded by flowers. I have to remember to reblog that later. Victoria’s eyes on the other hand was completely glazed over and she looked lost in thought but her hands moved over the keyboard automatically.

I left them be. If I disturbed them I would have had erased months of preparation for this very moment and send my two women into a spiral of self doubt and writer’s block. I send them a flying kiss, loud enough to be heard but not enough to disturb. Zoey smiled right away but I didn’t stay to see Victoria’s small smile a few moments later.

I head to the kitchen for something to eat. I eat very little at the pharmacy store I work at, usually I have a closet with a small table to eat there. I don’t want any sauces on my countertop, it’ll look very bad to the customer.

I found Jonathan over two boiling pots, the smell of fried onions and roast dominating the room despite the open window. He had his apron on, turquoise frills, pink pockets and the body was white with black dots. Despite being very big in size, he was adamant about safety and protection in the kitchen. Wear your armor at all battle times he warned. 

As expected of a veteran gamer. 

He looked behind him and saw me. His concentrated frown turned into a smile. 

“ ‘Few minutes” he mumbled and got back to stirring. 

“Want any help honey?” I asked folding my shirt sleeves up.   
“Set the table and give the room a sweep, if you please” he added the last part chuckling and his gruff voice stirred my heart. Man, I love that.

I set the table for five and I sweep slowly around the room. Jonathan was very careful and there was almost nothing on the ground from him. He was much of a clean freak as I am and the thought of a bean laid on the floor for the entire night was annoying to him. 

“Did you make a salad yet?”  
“There’s leftover, add what you want on it” he didn’t even look at me when he said it.  
“Alright”. I quickly cut vegetables and put them in the plate from the fridge. 

The roast had boiled and the vegetables smelled cooked. 

“I’m done” Jonathan exclaimed with a sigh turning off the heat and stirring both pots one more time. 

Here they come.   
First was Victoria holding Zoey by the hand. Jonathan and I were already in the kitchen. There was one that was missing. 

“I’ll go get him, I said getting up when everybody else sat.   
I went to his room where he worked. I knocked three times and then I slowly slipped in the door.

There he was, writing on his computer, in the dark. I resisted the lecture forming in my mouth and started humming. He closed and tightened his eyes in pain. He stretched and groaned loudly. 

I broke his trance but he unlike any other creative person, within 24 hours of interruption Spencer could go back to writing easily. With a combination of music, long term exercise and his manuscripts he was unstoppable.

“Dinner’s ready babe”

“Arrghhhh” he stretched again and I chuckle. He turned and looked at me. 

“I’m hungry” he simply exclaimed.   
“Yes, so come on, let's go eat” I said thinking of what talkative men do I have in my household. One grumbles and mumbles everything he says and the other speaks like a Spartan.

I take him by the hand and he falls on me like a corpse. I support him, and take him to the kitchen.

I sit him next to me and filled a plate for him.

Zoey’s light brownish grey eyes stared me down as she ate her salad. I smiled at her. I knew that look. 

“Zoey did you post the Link picture yet?” I asked sweetly and she nodded. I take out my phone, there the notification was.

I tap it and it takes me to her picture immediately. I may be a pharmacist but I do have a tumblr. 

“It is incredible,” I start and she huffs. “I love the colour for the flowers you used, oh is that a new brush setting, how smooth, ah his eyes are amazing..” I compliment everything I see and she hums and urges me on. 

As an artist she needs this from me. As her lover I am happy to give her anything she wants.

“Eat your food” Jonathan said sternly once I was done and I send him an apologetic smile.   
He narrowed his eyes at me and his face promised ‘punishment is no kisses’.

“Yeah, yeah” I say playfully and eat a fork of roast with accompanied stirred fry veggies.

Victoria let out a loud burp as she fed her tomatoes to Spencer. He jumped up from the noise and once he realized his surroundings he accepted the fork in his mouth and continued eating. Victoria was my godsend. 

“Sorry” she said to amend her rudeness and we all nodded, saying it was okay.

Victoria gave Spencer all of her tomatoes and then quickly ate her food.   
“Excuse me, I have to recheck the program” she got up, went to Jonathan and kissed him thanks for the dinner and left for the living room.

“Don’t work too hard, love”  
“I have to, love” she replied as she left. 

Jonathan had finished with his food too, and so did I. We sat and waited for Zoey to finish and I made Spencer wash the dishes. 

Then Zoey wanted to watch her anime so she unplugged her tablet from the TV and sat on the couch next to Victoria, taking the earphone pair for herself. Spencer wanted to go back to writing but he was barely standing up so he slouched on the armrest and accepted an earphone for himself. He placed his head on Zoey’s and watched with her.

Jonathan and I sat on the other sofa which was next to the first one, both with a book. Victoria mumbled as she fixed the nicks her code had and the music from Zoey’s anime filled the silence between us even with the earphones.

We stayed together until Victoria had finished and sent an email to her client.

The client replied a few moments afterwards asking her for the code file and she sent it to them.  
“Did they pay you?”   
“Yeah, I got full payment upfront before I started”  
“Good girl” Jonathan praised her by reaching with his long arm and stroking her hair gently.

Light snoring filled the room. Spencer had collapsed on Zoey and they both were asleep.

Jonathan smiled. He stood up and took Spencer who weighed nothing on his shoulder and reached to lift Zoey princess style who weighed a good, big amount. 

He carried them to their shared bedroom and placed Zoey in the bed, tucking her in. But Spencer was still wearing jeans so he sat him on the bed, he fell over and he took off his trousers. Then he tucked him in Zoey’s hug, kissed them and started to take off his clothes.

I pulled Victoria to bed, and she wore her pajamas as well. A T-shirt and shorts. 

I took off my trousers and laid behind Victoria who already got comfortable behind Zoey. 

Last one,as always, had to be Jonathan who laid down and stretched his arm and covered us all under it. 

“Good night” he growled in a low volume.  
Victoria and I said goodnight back.

I kissed Victoria and she kissed back smiling. It had been a while since we were this close on that bed and I could feel her penis against my thigh. Her freckles were shining from the moonlight of the window and she was very warm.

“Good job today” I whisper and kiss her again.   
“To you as well” she whispered back kissing my cheekbone.

“Tomorrow, since we're all free, let's have an adventure, okay vice captain?” I whispered and Victoria hummed before she fell asleep.  
“Mmm yes capt’n, whatever you say” was her final words and I joined her to sleep.

End.


End file.
